(1) Field
The present disclosure pertains to an aerodynamic vehicle having a variable geometry wing. More specifically, the present disclosure pertains to an aerodynamic vehicle that is comprised of a pair of forward wing sections and a pair of rearward wing sections that are connected together by four pivot assemblies as a four-bar linkage. The four-bar linkage surrounds an opening provided between the forward wing sections and rearward wing sections. Movement of the wing sections varies the cumulative area of the wing sections, and adjusts the shape of the opening between the forward wing sections and rearward wing sections. Movement of the wing sections improves the aerodynamic performance of the vehicle and allows the wing sections to assume optimum configurations for operation of the vehicle at high speed and low speed.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the design of aerodynamic vehicles, for example in the design of aircraft, there are fundamental design rules that must be met in order for the vehicle to have sufficient lift at both high speed and low speed operation. The desire to optimize the lift of an aerodynamic vehicle wing has led to the design of variable geometry wings, or wings that change their shape for operation of the vehicle at different speeds to optimize the lift of the wing at the particular speed. By changing the shape of the wing, the wing sweep and wing span can be changed, the wing area can be changed, and the wing aspect ratio can be changed. The aspect ratio of the wing is an important consideration in the wing's design and is commonly calculated as the square of the wing span divided by the area of the wing (AR=wing span2/area). Swept wing or variable geometry wings are typically used in military aircraft design and enable an aircraft to operate at high altitudes and for a longer flight time at lower speeds of the aircraft, for example during an observation mission, and enable the aircraft to operate at faster speeds, for example during an attack operation.
A key in the design of variable geometry aircraft wings has been the design of a lightweight mechanism that is used to change the shape of the wing. The benefits derived in designing a variable geometry wing must exceed the disadvantages associated with the additional weight of the mechanism used to change the wing shape.